1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for scanning an original without identifying the original's attribute and also a system for scanning an original free of identifying the original's attribute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a scanning system, an item to be scanned is usually classified as transparent original or reflective original, according to whether the light can transmit through the item or not. Due to the difference in nature between a reflective original and a transparent original, a reflective original mode is used for scanning a reflective original, and a transparent original has to be scanned by use of a transparent original mode, respectively. In other words, a reflective original can not be identified by use of a transparent original mode, in the mean time a transparent original mode can not recognize a reflective original.
A conventional scanning system has difficulties in identifying reflective and transparent originals simultaneously. Therefore, in order to generate an accurate scanning image, a user himself has to identify the attribute of an original in advance to manually set the proper scanning mode of the scanning system. If the scanning mode of a scanning system (such as scanner) doesn't match with the original, for example, a reflective original is scanned by use of a transparent original mode, the scanning image is incapable of presenting the content of the original.
Apparently, the step of setting the scanning mode complicates the scanning procedure and causes great inconvenience of operating the scanning system leading to the increase in the possibility of generating an improper scanning image due to the wrong scanning mode setting. Thus, it is imperative to develop a method and a system for scanning an original eliminating the step of manually setting the scanning mode.